


Insistente

by LokingMontlife



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Kissing, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: Loki, quien apenas se ha graduado, busca trabajo en Industrias Stark. Donde conoce al amigo de su jefe Thor.





	Insistente

**Author's Note:**

> Sean pacientes conmigo, son mis primeros Thorki que escribo en mi vida y son un poco cutres lo se. Pero denme tiempo para adaptarme con esta pareja. Sin más que decir los dejo para que disfruten.
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

El invierno en Nueva York era insoportable, viniendo de una ciudad como California donde  
todos los días era verano no se imaginaba que no podría siquiera dormir por las noches. La  
calefacción de su apartamento era penosa, muy y apenas podía ponerle a 20 C sin que la  
caldera del edificio explotara. Suspiro con cansancio. 

Nunca en su vida se imagino que iba a estar de esta manera tan deplorable donde muy  
apenas tenía para comer. Hacia unos días que se había graduado de la prestigiosa Universidad de Colombia haciendo una Lic. En Ingeniería en tan sólo tres años y haber  
hecho una M. En empresariales. Pero a pesar de ser alguien con dichos talentos las  
empresas donde mandaba sus solicitudes no respondían. Habían pasado meses desde que  
se graduó y muy apenas podía sostener su vida. Tenía la opción de pedir ayuda a sus  
padres, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande. El haber tenido una pelea con su padre unos años atrás acerca de su homosexualidad los había separado, aunque aún siguiera en contacto con su madre unas cuantas veces al mes, con su padre había perdido completamente la comunicación.

‘Estoy acabado’ pensó. Mirándose al espejo, verse en un traje negro era extraño él  
prefería tomar una camiseta de vestir y unos pantalones elegantes. Pero no podía darse el  
lujo de perder esta entrevista. Era su bote de escape, asintiendo a su reflejo salió de su  
apartamento. 

“Sr. Laufeyson, el Sr. Stark lo está esperando” Loki asintió a la joven mujer siguiéndola.  
Industrias Stark, el sueño de todo estudiante egresado de la carrera de Ingeniería era  
trabajar aquí. Los inventos del Sr. Stark eran reconocidos en todo el planeta, no solo por  
sus armas, si no, por sus grandes aportes a la comunidad científica. Secando sus manos en  
su pantalón miro las enormes puertas de cristal.

“El Sr. Stark está en una junta, pero en unos momentos lo atenderá” 

Murmurando un ‘Gracias’ Loki se quedo solo en la enorme oficina. Loki se sentía un niño  
pequeño en una dulcería la oficina del CEO de Industrias Stark era fascinante, en los  
muebles que adornaban la oficina pudo reconocer varios de los inventos, varios de ellos eran únicos en su existencia que el Sr. Stark había creado solo para su propio uso.  
Sonriendo ampliamente lo supo, haría lo que fuera para conseguir un puesto aquí, aunque  
tuviera que ponerse de rodillas. Un tono rosa se formo en su rostro al tan solo pensarlo.  
Sacudiendo su cabeza se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. 

“Sr. Laufeyson un gusto conocerlo, espero no haberlo hecho esperar mucho, ya sabe  
como son estas cosas de los negocios,” Loki se levanto rápidamente de su lugar al  
escuchar la voz de lo que esperaba fuera su próximo jefe.

“Para nada Sr. Stark,” contesto. Stark, miro de arriba abajo al joven frente a él, sin decir  
nada más se sentó frente a su escritorio. Extendiendo su mano Loki le entrego su  
currículo.

“Columbia. Una muy buena Universidad,” Tony miro con asombro el archivo. “Debo decir  
que sus logros son muy impresionantes Sr. Laufeyson, en verdad sería un gran empleado  
en mi empresa. Pero esto, no dice nada. Así que dígame, ¿Por qué debería contratarlo?”  
Loki, miro con sorpresa al empresario. Tragando duramente se tranquilizo. Podía hacerlo. 

Este era su sueño. Loki sentía que su corazón se detenía cada vez que Tony le preguntaba  
algo, pero para su sorpresa contestaba con voz calmada. 

Tony, sonrió detrás de sus manos, viendo como el joven frente a su escritorio hablaba sobre sus inventos. “Muy bien, estas dentro, hablare con Pepper para que te de tu horario,” Loki parpadeo confundido, “Felicidades Laufeyson, ahora eres parte de Industrias Stark.”

Y así en tan solo diez minutos la vida de Loki había cambiado.

-Dos años después-

“¡Loki!” el pelinegro miro sobre su hombro viendo como su jefe se aproxima a su lado. “Uff, que bueno que te encuentro.”

“Sucedió algo malo, Sr Stark,” pregunto. Tony le miro con una ceja alzada.

“Corta las formalidades Loki, hace tiempo que dejamos eso atrás,” pidió. “Este viernes  
abra una fiesta en mi casa. Lo sé, algo inusual,” dijo con sarcasmo al ver la sonrisa de su amigo. “ Ah pa’ pa’ y antes de que me rechaces te necesito ahí. No va a ser una fiesta cualquiera. Va a ver gente muy importante y necesito a alguien de confianza a mi lado.”

“Debería sentirme alagado,” Loki miro a su amigo -jefe- quien asintió. “Iré. Pero  
prométeme que no intentaras juntarme con alguno de tus amigos,” ordeno. Tony asintió.  
“¿A qué hora debo estar presente?”

“La fiesta empieza a las 22:00 pm. Pero puedes llegar más tarde, los peces gordos no  
llegan hasta que la fiesta haya empezado” Loki, asintió. “Bien, te dejo hacer tu trabajo. Y  
no faltes. ¡Es una orden!” grito el de cabello castaño, alejándose dejando a Loki solo.

Loki, negó con su cabeza. Aunque prefiriera quedarse en su casa viendo películas en  
Netflix, sabía que si faltaba a la fiesta de Tony este no lo dejaría en paz. Terminando su  
trabajo, apago la computadora y abandono su oficina. Muchas cosas habían cambiado  
desde que obtuvo el trabajo, rápidamente Tony le había ascendido de puesto, poniéndolo como Jefe del piso de contaduría, además de asegurarse que Industrias Stark no terminara en bancarrota, Tony le ponía hacer otras cosas. Algunas veces, le pedía que le ayudara con un nuevo invento o le pedía que asistiera a las juntas. Buscando las llaves se auto, reprimió un gruñido. Era la cuarta vez en la semana que las olvidaba en su oficina. 

Suspirando, volvió al edificio. El guardia lo miro extrañado pero no dijo nada. Pulsando los botones del elevador, escucho unas voces detrás de él. Dispuesto a ignorar todo a su  
alrededor, entro al elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron. Viendo como las figuras se aproximaban, apretó el botón repetidas veces, para que las puertas se cerraran. 

“¡Loki! Mi empleado preferido” Mierda. Pensó el pelinegro al ver a su jefe. 

“Tony” saludo. Tony, sonrió con felicidad. Loki, aparto su vista de su jefe al ver a un  
hombre detrás de él. 

‘Es guapo’ Pensó. Sonriendo en forma de saludo. 

“Oh mil disculpas. Loki el es Thor, uno de los peces gordos de los que te hablaba,”  
bromeo. 

Thor. Levanto su mano esperando, “Thor Odinson, CEO de empresas Borson o Odinson,” se presento. 

Loki miro con interés los ojos azules del hombre frente a él, mordiéndose su  
mejilla. Respondió. “Loki. Loki Laufeyson”

“Loki” repitió Thor lentamente. Loki, sintió el sonrojo comenzar a formarse en su rostro, al  
escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Thor.

“¿Estabas por irte? Thor y yo iremos por unas bebidas. Te nos unes,” Tony hablo,  
rompiendo el ambiente entre los dos hombres. Loki, sintiéndose avergonzado. Negó.

“No. Solo olvide mis llaves en la oficina…además debo terminar unos documentos,”  
mintió. Tony, le miro por unos segundos para después asentir.

El camino hasta los últimos pisos del edificio, se sintieron eternos. Loki, mordía con  
insistencia su labio inferior, cada vez que su mirada chocaba con la de Thor atreves del  
vidrio del elevador. Tony mientras hablaba por teléfono, ignorando a los dos hombres.  
Cuando las puertas se abrieron Loki salió corriendo del elevador buscando poner la mayor distancia entre él y Thor. Respirando con alivio, tomo sus llaves. 

“Loki” el pelinegro se giro asustado. “Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte,” se disculpo el de ojos azules. Loki negó con la cabeza.

“No, está bien. Es solo que me tomaste desprevenido,” dijo. Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio, mirándose uno a otro. “Se te ofrece algo,” pregunto curioso por saber, el porque Thor le había seguido.

Thor negó con la cabeza y se acerco. Loki retrocedió, dejándolo atrapado entre el cuerpo  
esbelto del hombre y su escritorio. Su voz no le respondía, ningún sonido salía de su boca.  
‘Qué demonios’ Pensó Loki. Thor simplemente le miraba sin decir nada, acercando cada  
vez más su cuerpo hacia el suyo, hasta que sus pechos se tocaron. Sin razón alguna, thor  
acerco su rostro hasta el suyo, los ojos de Loki se abrieron en par en par cuando sus labios  
chocaron. 

Loki miraba con ojos muy abiertos, como el hombre que acababa de conocer, besaba sus labios como si fueran novios desde hacía tiempo. Encontrando la fuerza necesaria, Loki levanto sus brazos esperando alejar al hombre. Thor, rápidamente lo tomo entre sus manos, impidiéndolo. Loki, soltó un suspiro de placer, cuando el mayor acerco sus caderas a las suyas, sintiendo como el muy despierto miembro de Thor comenzaba a rozarse con él suyo. 

“¿Thor? ¿Loki? Están ahí” Loki empujo con rapidez al hombre, comenzando a arreglarse su cabello. 

“Yo tengo que irme,” murmuro. Saliendo rápidamente de la oficina ignorando los  
llamados de Tony.

‘¿Qué demonios había sido eso?’ Por que Thor lo había besado de esa manera, si ni  
siquiera se conocían. Sacudiendo su cabeza, llego hasta su auto. Sin mirar atrás, encendió  
el auto y salió rápidamente del lugar. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Loki se removió incomodo en el banquillo donde se encontraba sentado, su bebida yacía frente suyo. La semana había pasado como un parpadeo. Viernes había llegado y con ello, la fiesta de Tony. Loki, había intentado buscar una excusa para faltar a la fiesta, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con su jefe, Thor Odinson lo evitaba. Al principio, pensó que Thor lo estaba acosando. Pero después, se entero por medio de su jefe que Industrias Stark se iba a unir con Industrias Odinson. Y eso no era todo, ¡Thor estaba malditamente casado! Loki estaba furioso cuando se entero de esto. 

Como se atrevía a besarlo, si ya estaba  
comprometido con una mujer. Pero prefirió ignorarlo. Entre más distancia pusiera entre el  
hombre de ojos azules, más rápido se olvidaría de él. Pero parecía que Thor no le importaba, ya que por más firme que era al decirle que no estaba interesado. El hombre de ojos azules seguía insistiendo. Hasta el punto de mandarle flores a su oficina. Causando que todos sus empleados hablaran a sus espaldas. 

Loki le había pedido que se detuviera. Que no estaba interesado en lo que sea que Thor le ofreciera. Pero cada vez que lo enfrentaba y le reclamaba. Thor lo callaba besándolo. Para después invitarlo a salir. Loki solamente lo empujaba y escapaba. Tomando de un trago su bebida se levanto de su asiento. La fiesta era tranquila, Loki saludaba cordialmente a los CEO’S que Tony le presentaba. Loki, sabia el motivo de la fiesta. Así que debía hacer bien su papel, si quería que su jefe consiguiera más accionistas.

“Un gusto conocerlo Sr. Borson,” saludo Loki con una sonrisa al hombre. ‘Un pez gordo’ había dicho su jefe cuando lo presentó. 

“El placer es mío. Thor, me ha hablado mucho de ti. Tony debe estar orgulloso de tenerte como empleado.” 

“Y lo estoy Sr. Borson. Mi amigo aquí ha hecho maravillas por mi empresa,” dijo Tony. 

Loki sonrió complacido. 

“¿Y donde está Thor? No lo he visto en toda la noche” Loki se estremeció al escuchar el nombre. 

“Llegará un poco tarde. Hoy tuvo que reemplazarme para una reunión, Y bien Loki, háblame más de ti. Tengo curiosidad del porque mi hijo está tan obsesionado contigo.” 

Tony río fuertemente, golpeando la espalda de su amigo. “Debo decir que tú hijo tiene buen ojo Odin. Loki es una excelente persona.”

Loki, miro con sorpresa a su jefe. Estaba confundido, cómo podían hablar de esa manera cuando Thor estaba casado, ¿Es que acaso el Sr. Odin no aceptaba a la espalda de Thor? 

“Pensé que Thor estaba casado” soltó sin pensarlo. Arrepintiéndose al instantánea, “Yo- me disculpo.”

Odin rio, sacudiendo su cabeza. “Oh mi muchacho si supieras las veces que he intentado casar a Thor,” suspiro. “Me di por vencido hace tiempo. Pero escucharlo hablar sobre ti...debo decir que me dio curiosidad por saber quien era ese tal Loki.” El pelinegro asintió. 

La noche transcurrió tranquila después de la incómoda plática entre su jefe y Sr. Borson. Tomando su martini, se disculpo con las personas con las que se encontraba hablando y se escabulló. Haciéndose camino hasta e balcón, pudo relejarse. Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, el tener que recordar todos los nombres de los empresarios era simplemente agotador. 

“Larga noche,” Loki pego un pequeño grito. Girándose se encontró con la persona que lo había mantenido inquieto. 

Mirando con cautela al hombre, se mantuvo alerta, si algo sabía de Thor es que podía ser muy impredecible. Los recuerdos del hombre tomándolo por los hombros mientras se dirigía a su oficina para encerrarlo en un cubículo y besarlo, pasaron por su mente. Carraspeando borro esos recuerdos. No era el mejor momento. 

“Lo es,” respondió. Después de una larga pausa. 

Odinson asintió acercándose. Recargándose aún lado suyo sobre la barda. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando los enormes jardines de la mansión Stark. 

‘¿Que se suponía que eran? Loki se sentia confundido. ¿Porque dejaba que Thor lo besara? O le coqueteara, sabía que no tenía sentimientos profundos por Thor. Entonces que era lo que sentía cada vez que sus labios se tocaban. 

“Loki, quiero pedirte disculpas,” la voz gruesa de Thor lo saco de sus pensamientos. “Mi forma de actuar contigo esta semana fue de todo menos apropiado. Me disculpo.” Loki parpadeo sin entender. “No tendrás que preocuparte más por mi presencia en tu trabajo. Las negociaciones con Stark finalizaron, así que supongo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos.” Dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. 

Loki no dijo nada, ¿Que se supone que dijera muy apenas conocía a este hombre? Pero la idea de no volver a ver a Thor, hizo que su pecho se estrujara. Tragando grueso. Suspiro. 

“Puedo pedirte un favor,” Thor pidió. Tomándolo de la mano haciendo que quedaran frente a frente. “¿Puedo besarte?” 

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Su cabeza le decía que no, que alejara al hombre y le pidiera que lo dejara en paz. Pero un impulso más fuerte hizo que asintiera. Thor sonrió ante la respuesta. Tomando con su mano la mandíbula del pelinegro Thor acercó sus labios alineándolos con los otros hasta que se tocaron. 

Loki, gimió de sorpresa cuando Thor lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se sentía abrumado, el beso expresaba muchas cosas, sentimientos que el nunca había sentido. 

“Desde la primera vez que te vi. Y bese tus labios,” susurro sobre estos. Loki se estremeció ante el cosquilleo. “Supe que tu eras el indicado. Sabía que te necesitaba en mi vida,” murmuro Thor, sobre sus labios. 

“Yo. Thor-“

“Shh, no tienes que responderme nada ahora,” separándose pero sin soltarlo hablo. “Loki, se que no empezábamos de la mejor forma, pero me darías otra oportunidad de ganar tu corazón.” 

Loki miro con firmeza al de ojos azules. Buscando algo que le indicara que solamente estaba jugando con él. Levantando sus manos Loki tomó entre sus dedos la camisa del mayor apretándola. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido. Apretando sus labios formando una línea.

“Eres muy insistente,” respondió. 

Thor sonrió ampliamente. Besando de nuevo al pelinegro.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que han enviado prompts a mi Tumblr. En verdad agradezco el apoyo. Y gracias por sus comentarios y kudos. Un saludo. 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
